


Hot Not Bothered

by fififolle



Category: Primeval
Genre: Anal Sex, First Time, M/M, Sharing a Bed, South Africa, Stranded, Trope Bingo Round 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-21
Updated: 2013-09-21
Packaged: 2017-12-27 05:14:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/974840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fififolle/pseuds/fififolle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lester and Danny are stranded in South Africa. PWP. Missing scene from the Primeval novel Fire and Water. Trope Bingo Prompt: free space / sharing a bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hot Not Bothered

**Author's Note:**

  * For [knitekat](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=knitekat).



> I wrote this for the birthday of knitekat. Many thanks to lonely_candle for consultation :D You don't have to have read Fire and Water, I'm sure you can muddle along for the PWP :)

~

Danny watched the South African landscape shuddering by as the car bumped along the dirt road. Shrub-covered humps of the red earth masqueraded as hills, and grass gamely tried to survive on the arid-looking plain.

Beside him in the back of the car, Lester looked like he was about to throw up. His face had turned a deathly greenish-grey.

Danny frowned. “You all right, guv?”

Lester gave him a withering stare as he rolled around with the movement of the car, his hand still gripping the door handle. “No. I wish I'd never come.”

Danny let his elbow nudge Lester gently. “Don't you think it's beautiful?”

Lester huffed, and muttered, “Possibly. But this road is utterly unbearable. And it's too hot out there.”

Danny agreed it had been a touch warm when they'd stepped off the aeroplane at Johannesburg. He hadn't exactly been able to remark upon it to Lester though, given the other man had booked himself a Business Class flight, whilst Danny had been lumped into Economy.

And this road was definitely the worst collection of ruts and potholes he'd ever had the misfortune to experience.

Their driver began chattering nineteen to the dozen on his car radio, and Danny exchanged a concerned glance with Lester.

They had come here to investigate unusual animal attacks, but Lester had decided it was more of a diplomatic mission than anything requiring animal expertise, and had announced his intention to go himself, and take only Danny with him. Not exactly diplomatic in the Foreign Office sense of the word, according to Lester, but apparently he'd gone through the right channels to advise them of their trip.

Danny wasn't sure if he was along for the ride as a bodyguard or a scapegoat, but he hadn't been about to refuse.

The driver slammed the radio down, and the car slewed off the main trail and started heading for a green hill on the horizon.

“Where are we going?” demanded Lester, only a tinge of anxiety in his voice. “Are your sure this is the way?”

“Main lodge is not ready, sir. You take one night in the other lodge over here.” The driver waved his hand ahead.

Lester frowned. “Not ready? What sort of not ready?”

The driver shrugged. “Big cat got in. It's okay. You stay here tonight.”

Lester looked at Danny with wide eyes, and mouthed 'big cat' to him, horror on his face.

Danny grinned. “It's not every day a tiger comes to tea.”

“Idiot.” Lester appeared to fall into a sulk at Danny's flippancy, but Danny found that not even that could dampen his spirits. This was incredibly beautiful country, and whatever they were here to find, he was going to enjoy himself.

Besides, how often did he get James Lester all to himself?

The car wove its way through a relatively lush valley, then wound its way up the hillside until they were outside a dusty wooden lodge with a wide veranda.

“We are here!” announced the driver, and got out of the car.

Danny and Lester followed suit, and found themselves on the steps of the veranda with their luggage.

“I will come back in the morning to get you!” announced the driver brightly, though Danny sensed his underlying anxiety. “We go to main lodge then.”

Lester stuttered something, but the driver was back in his car and gone in a cloud of red dust before they could protest. Danny's suspicions were instantly raised, and he was sure this bizarre turn of events was linked to the strange happenings reported from the park that they were here to investigate.

“Bloody hell,” Lester sighed. “This cannot be happening.”

Danny picked up his bergen, and Lester's suitcase, and headed up the steps. “Come on, guv. It can't be that bad.”

Lester was mumbling about being alone with big cats, but he followed Danny inside.

“Well I'll be a monkey's uncle.” Danny dropped the luggage inside the door, and stared around. What had looked like a rustic cabin from the outside was actually a well-appointed space, with an inviting stone fireplace, comfortable sofas, and a modern kitchenette.

And it had one enormous, sumptuous bed draped in fine white net.

“Great. Just great,” Lester muttered, and slammed the door shut behind them and locked it firmly. “This is bloody wonderful.”

“I'll check there's no tigers in the bathroom, shall I?” Danny smirked, and started to check out all the doors lining the main room. He would offer to take the sofa, of course he would, but maybe, just maybe...

“Will you stop going on about tigers, Quinn? It's embarrassing,” Lester called, and Danny could hear cupboards opening and shutting.

“What do you think is going on up at the main lodge, then, eh?” Danny called back. “Another creature attack?”

“I doubt it. Probably just double booked us. We're only here because the Home Office wants to look important. I'm amazed the Foreign Secretary didn't veto the whole trip. Trust me, the worst thing happening in the Park is a downturn in the platinum yield.”

Danny came out of the bathroom and huffed, amused. “Yeah, they seemed pretty keen on making sure the mines didn't suffer any bad publicity.”

Lester nodded sagely, which would irritate Danny, except that he was beginning to agree with him. Perhaps they were on a wild goose chase after all. But why had they been dumped out here all alone? And what was really going on up at the main lodge?

Sod it. There was nothing he could do about it tonight.

“Find anything good in here?” Danny asked, changing the subject. “What's to eat?”

Lester actually looked happy. “There's some wonderful looking things in the fridge. And some excellent wine!”

Danny chuckled, and rubbed his hands together. “Great. I'll get started on dinner.”

“Oh.” Lester looked surprised, and pleased. “All right then. I can grill a steak, you know.”

Danny washed his hands and started taking stuff out of the fridge. “It's okay, I don't mind. You take your weight off your feet, you look a little tired.”

Lester looked as though he didn't know whether to be offended or touched, but pulled up a bar stool to the breakfast bar and sat down anyway. “Thank you.”

“You can pour the wine,” Danny smiled.

Lester raised an eyebrow, but complied quickly, and pushed a glass of red wine towards Danny.

Danny watched Lester sip his own glass of wine as he looked around the lodge. “So, James. You're an astute bloke. You'll have noticed there's only one bed.”

Lester looked wary. “I can, in fact, count.”

“It's okay. I'll take the sofa.” Danny felt oddly shy, and took a gulp of wine before returning to chop the salad.

“Don't be silly,” Lester said, his cheeks slightly pink. “We both need to be under a mosquito net, and there's only one of those, too. We'll just have to share.”

Danny met his eye. “Seriously?”

Lester quirked an eyebrow. “What other option is there? You don't snore do you?”

Danny grinned. “Me? No. Suits me, guv.”

“I thought it might,” muttered Lester, and took a swallow of wine, his eyes never leaving Danny's.

Danny blinked, and looked away.

“I'm right, aren't I?” Lester said softly. “You're no stranger to sharing a bed with another man, are you?”

Danny caught his eye again, but found only genuine curiosity. He shook his head. “No, James. I'm not.”

“Hmph.” Lester wrinkled his nose, but it was concentration, not disgust. “Been a while since I did.”

Danny nearly sliced his thumb off. He put down the knife he had been cutting sweet potato with, and looked curiously at Lester. “You?”

Lester looked amused. “I might have been married, but come on, Quinn, don't pretend I don't come across as camp as a row of tents. You must have wondered.”

Danny shook his head. “No way, guv. I swear.” He turned away and fiddled with the grill, feeling elated inside. Was this his chance? Was Lester really up for it?

“Well, I certainly wondered about you. All that strutting about in leather.”

Danny spluttered. “Hey! That's called style, thank you, guv.”

“Oh do stop calling me guv, will you? I rather liked it when you called me James.”

Danny met Lester's eye again, saw the twinkle there, and they both laughed.

“Fuck me,” Danny smiled. “I never thought I'd be on a promise when we set off on this trip.”

Lester downed the last of his glass of wine. “And I never thought I'd let you be on one.”

Danny looked at Lester more intently, and decided the other man was serious. He waved the knife at the bed. “You, uh, you didn't set this whole trip up on purpose, did you?”

Lester snorted derisively, but he was definitely blushing. “Don't flatter yourself, Danny. And watch where you point that thing.”

“Oh, I get that a lot,” Danny quipped, and they both laughed. Danny resumed his chopping happily.

“Danny,” Lester said softly, and Danny looked up at him again. “I'm glad it's worked out like this. You know as well as I do that something isn't right here, and tomorrow we have to get to the bottom of it. I wouldn't want to be here with anyone else.”

Danny was genuinely stunned. “Steady on, James. You're in danger of sounding soft.”

Lester gave him half a smile, and slipped down off the stool. “I think I'll go and freshen up. Thanks for making the dinner.”

“No worries,” Danny called after Lester's back as he disappeared into the bathroom. In truth, he felt stunned by how the trip was turning out.

~

Dinner was surprisingly relaxed and easy, despite the earlier revelations. Danny kept the wine topped up, and gave Lester the biggest steak. Conversation flowed as well as the wine.

They cleared away the dishes together, and Danny opened one of the cupboards.

“Whisky on the veranda, James?”

“Are we likely to be eaten by a lion? Or a smilodon?”

Danny shrugged. “At least we'll see it coming, whatever the fuck it is.”

James grinned, and nodded sharply. “All right then. A night cap.”

“Before we turn in?”

“Before we turn in, yes.” James definitely had a blush to his cheeks as he took the tumbler of amber liquid.

They sat out on the front veranda and listened to the sounds of the wild drifting up to them at twilight.

“This is fucking amazing,” mumbled Danny, sipping his whisky.

“I prefer something a little peatier, myself,” Lester drawled, licking his lips.

Danny chuckled. “You crack me up, James. You're so bloody perfect.”

James smirked. “I aim to please.”

Danny decided he had nothing to lose and everything to gain as he put down his glass and got up from his chair, moving to stand over Lester. He gazed down into Lester's surprised eyes and took the other man's glass from him, setting it on the table and leaning down, bringing his lips in very close proximity to Lester's.

He waited.

Lester hesitated, not quite drawing back, before inching forward and brushing his lips against Danny's.

Danny took his moment, and stole one kiss, then another, touching and tasting Lester in ever bolder instants. His hand snaked around Lester's neck, holding him closer as he finally begged entrance with his tongue and snogged the living daylights out of the other man.

Lester moaned softly, eager under him, but eventually the position was uncomfortable and Danny pulled back, to find he'd left Lester in quite a debauched state.

“Bed, James?” Danny asked hopefully.

“I bloody hope so,” muttered Lester, straightening his shirt and springing up out of his chair eagerly enough. His trousers barely contained his arousal.

Danny bit back a groan and grabbed the glasses. “Come on.”

They dashed back inside and Lester locked the door against unwanted big cats. Danny dumped the tumblers in the sink and undid another button on his shirt.

They met eagerly by the bed, sliding their hands over each other and mouths meeting again. Danny loved the feel of Lester's scalp in his hands. He groaned into their kiss as Lester's hands pushed off his shirt and found his arse.

“Oh. That's...” Danny gasped, his cock hardening more rapidly.

Lester grinned against his lips. “I've waited a long time to get my hands on your fine arse.”

Danny choked, laughing, and began to undo Lester's shirt with trembling fingers. “Oh, really?”

“Damn. I wasn't going to admit it. Oh well.” The unrepentant Lester swiftly unzipped Danny's fly.

“Christ,” Danny breathed, and shucked off his jeans and briefs quickly. “You really mean it.”

Lester pushed him gently in the chest and Danny fell back naked on the bed. He stared at Danny's body, curling his hand around his own half-hard cock in an almost shy way. He frowned. “It took me a long time to decide whether to trust you, Danny. But I always wanted you.”

Danny was taken aback a little. Then he stroked his cock and smirked. “Fair enough, James. I hope you know you can trust me now.”

Lester was looking at him with a hungry expression, and nodded.

“Come on, then.” Danny crooked his finger, and slid back further on the bed.

Lester licked his lips and crawled over Danny, until he was lying over him, looking down into his eyes.

Danny smirked. “Want to fuck me?”

Lester answered him with a kiss, letting his hips roll and rub their cocks together.

Danny gripped Lester's hips and closed his eyes, losing himself in the pleasure. It felt good, being with James. It felt right. It wasn't long before he needed more.

“James... I've got lube... In my bag, let me...”

Lester let Danny squirm out from under him to reach over the side of the bed. “Optimistic, aren't you?”

“Always prepared, that's me,” grinned Danny, presenting Lester with a condom and a sachet of lube. “How do you want me?”

“Prepared,” Lester leered. His eyes were dark and hungry. “Turn over. On your side.”

Danny did as he was told, and it seemed like an eternity before he felt cold, slick fingers at his arse. He hissed, and tried to keep still.

“Relax,” murmured Lester into his ear, sliding a finger inside.

Danny dropped his head to the crook of his arm and groaned. “Fuck.”

“Are you all right?” queried Lester softly, pressing his thumb against Danny's rim.

Danny nodded his head and took a deep breath. “Yep. Been a while, s'all.”

He could almost hear Lester's smile, and felt the man's body press up against him. “I'll be gentle.”

Danny forced himself to relax as Lester slid his finger back inside and stretched him thoroughly. His cock was beginning to take interest again, and he was desperate to give himself a tug. “James... Please.”

“Nearly there,” Lester murmured, and began to slide his cock into Danny's body.

Danny moaned his approval, arching his head around to try and reach Lester. Lester seated himself deep inside Danny and leaned over for a sloppy, badly-aimed kiss.

“Don't be too gentle,” Danny breathed, reaching for another kiss. “Just fuck me.”

“Impatient,” grumbled Lester, but he took hold of Danny's hip and began to thrust his cock in deep, long strokes into Danny.

“Yes,” Danny gasped, as Lester's cock filled him almost impossibly, hitting the right spot. “That's so good.” He could feel himself close, floating at the edge.

“Glad to be of service,” Lester stuttered, and reached around to touch Danny's cock.

“Fuck!” Danny cried. “Oh fuck.” Lester's touch completely undid him, and his cock pulsed in Lester's hand as his orgasm shuddered through him.

He must have tightened around Lester, because the other man rutted into him, hard and fast, once, twice, and then so deep when Lester came that Danny thought they were one. Lester was still for a moment, then slumped against his back, nuzzling at his neck. When Lester pulled out of him it was a mixture of heavenly aftershocks and disappointment.

Danny collapsed to the bed in an ungainly crumple, then rolled over and curled into Lester, while they were still both panting and sticky.

Danny grinned. “Thanks. That was fucking fantastic.”

Lester arched an eyebrow, tracing Danny's lips with his finger. “You're welcome. I rather enjoyed it myself.”

Danny flicked out his tongue and caught Lester's finger, catching his hand and sucking on one digit, while Lester watched, wide-eyed. “Will there be a repeat performance?”

Lester looked pained. “God, I shouldn't think so.”

Danny felt crushed, blinking away sudden emotion. He barely knew what to say. “Right...”

Lester's eyes widened. “You thought I meant ever? Oh Danny. Give me some credit. I only mean I am completely worn out after travelling and the most incredible sex I've had in years, so no, I don't foresee a repeat until at least, oh, I don't know... tomorrow morning?”

Danny grinned sheepishly, his elation and embarrassment mingling overwhelmingly. “Sorry, fuck. Just ignore me. I'm a sentimental fool who needs a bit of leading, know what I mean?”

Lester's eyes ran over Danny's body. “I think I can cope with that.” He leaned in and gave Danny a warm, solid kiss. “Sleep soon, I think. Shower first, possibly.”

“That's why you're the boss,” Danny grinned. “You do have the best ideas.”

“I won't argue with you,” Lester smiled. “I think you'll find it was my idea to share this bed.”

“Best idea ever.”

~


End file.
